


The Five New Year’s Resolutions Leonard McCoy Broke And The One He Kept

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Anton Yelchin - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, McChekov - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Porn, Porn With Plot, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy isn't very good at keeping New Year's Resolutions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five New Year’s Resolutions Leonard McCoy Broke And The One He Kept

1.

“God dammit, Pasha, stop laughing.” Leo was trying and failing to hold back a smile and maybe even a giggle.

“But, it’s only 12:01A.M. and your New Year’s Resolution not to swear is broken.” Pasha shoved Leo onto his back and straddled his naked thighs, dropping tiny kisses up his stomach and over his ribs.

“Yeah well, resolutions are for weak minded morons who don’t have the sense god gave a mmmppf-” Leo’s self righteous tirade was stopped mid grumble by a scorching kiss. Leo felt the words melt from his brain as Pasha licked at the seam of his closed lips, pre-come from his drooling cock smearing across the fur of Leo’s belly.

“You’re wery delicious when you’re naughty.” Pasha sucked a bruise into Leo’s collarbone and slid further up Leo’s body, his throbbing cock gliding past Leo’s chest to bump against his plush bottom lip. “Open up, Leo, gonna wash your mouth out with come.”

Leo was never so happy to break a promise in his life.

 

2.

“Vhat are you doing, Leo?” Pavel’s mouth gaped open as he stared at his naked boyfriend. It wasn’t McCoy’s rock hard abs or his broad, tanned shoulders that caused his mouth to hang open. It was the turkey leg stuffed into Leo’s mouth.

“What does it look like I’m doing, kid, robbing a bank?” Leo sank his teeth into the cold turkey leg and moaned out loud.

“But you’re New Year’s Resolution was to lose veight, you are getting a bit of a belly, Doctor Wuv.” Pasha poked out at Leo’s little belly earning him a sour look.

“Dammit, Pasha you know I hate it when you call me ‘Doctor Wuv.’”

“Vhich is vhy I didn’t make a resolution not to say it.” Pavel tugged on the turkey leg, trying to work it free from Leo’s jaws. It was like trying to take a bone from a hungry dog. Thankfully, Pasha was pretty sure he knew what would get Leo to release, in more ways than one.

“Vhy don’t you snack on my meat instead, Leo?” Pavel gave his cock a few long, slow tugs, his eyes on Leo’s the entire time watching as they darkened with lust and need. Leo growled in response, turkey leg locked firmly in his jaws.

“Drop it, Leo, drop it. I’ve got a better bone for you right here and zis one won’t make you chubby, alzough it might give you one.” Pavel taunted as he slid his thumb up over the leaking head of his cock, wetting it in his own juices before offering it to Leo to suck.

Leo moaned in frustration. Being on a diet sucked and not in a good way. He was sick of starving and just wanted one tiny snack before bed. Leave it to Sherlock Chekov to come find him with his mouth full of meat. His mouth watered as he watched Pavel slowly getting himself off. Leo spat the turkey leg onto the kitchen floor and hit his knees, quickly slurping Pavel’s  cock into his wet mouth.

“Zat’s it Leo. Maybe next year’s resolution will last longer than two days? Hmm?” He gripped Leo’s head in his hands and smiled as Leo nodded around his mouthful.

 

3.

“Dammit, Pasha, there goes my New Year’s resolution. Again.” Bones sighed as he sank back into the plush mattress. Truth be told, he really couldn’t bring himself to care much.

Pasha pulled back and nearly out of Leo’s tight heat. “Vould you like me to stop?”

“No, no, don’t do that.” Leo begged, clasping his legs tighter around Pavel trying to pull him closer, draw him back deeper into his body. “But your resolution to sleep more is important, no?” Pasha gave a slow wink and pulled back a bit more. He knew Leo would cave, it was just a matter of time.

“Fuck my resolution.” Leo growled “And fuck me.” He demanded, his voice echoing around their bedroom.

Pavel surged deep into Leo’s body. “My wery great pleasure, doctor.”

 

4.

“Well fuck me in a snow bank, Pasha. Dammit, I’m sorry,” Leo stared out the kitchen window at the near blizzard outside.

“Zis is not your fault. You do not control ze veather.” Their long planned flight to Tahiti had been cancelled due to the snow.

“There goes another resolution.” At least this one had lasted into February, but that was cold comfort, they were still grounded. Instead of enjoying Mai Tai’s on the beach, they were stuck in their own home.

“Leo, we sail ze stars, zat is travel enough for anyone. Come, play vith me in the snow.”

“It’s too damn cold.” Leo grumped. “And wet and cold. Who the fuck ever heard of it snowing in San Francisco?”

“Come outside vith me.” Pasha kissed the grumpy look off Leo’s face and tugged him out into the snow, which was still softly falling two days after the local weathermen said it would stop. “Now stick out your tongue.”

“What kind of line are you feeding me?” Leo drawled as he pulled Pasha close.

“You vould know if I vere feeding you a line, Leo.” Pavel winked and motioned for him to do as he asked.

Leo sighed and stuck his tongue out. He shivered as he felt flakes landing on his tongue. He shivered again for a different reason when Pavel licked the flakes off his tongue. “You call this playing in the snow?”

Pavel nodded just before he licked a snowflake from Leo’s nose.

 

 

5.

Leo’s tongue wouldn’t or couldn’t seem to wrap themselves around consonants that had no business being together. He stared at the letters and just couldn’t seem to make heads or tails of them; ya tebya lyublyu. He sighed, another year, another resolution down the drain.

“I can hear ze sigh vhich tells me you are Atlas again. Vith ze weight of the world on your shoulders.” Pavel walked his fingers through Leo’s silky hair and pulled him to lay with his head in his lap.

“Dammit, Pasha, I just can’t make my tongue do these things.” He threw up his arm and Pasha grabbed the PADD Leo was holding just before it smashed into his skull. Leo fought weakly to grab it back from him before he could see the phrase displayed on the screen.

“Zis is the phrase you vish to say?” Pavel turned the PADD around to show Leo.

Leo nodded tightly and moved to roll off Pavel’s lap. He had wanted to learn to say this phrase by himself without any help. Wanted to say it in Russian, wanted to show Pavel he meant it.

“Zhere is a trick to saying zis phrase if you vish me to teach you.”

Leo nodded again, his golden-green eyes locking with the deep blue of Pavel’s.

“Say ‘yellow blue bus.’” Pavel smiled sweetly as he stroked Leo’s hair.

“Look if you’re going to make fun of me…” Leo trailed off pulling himself up from Pasha’s lap so quickly he nearly overbalanced and landed on the floor. Pasha’s quick reflexes saved him from a nasty encounter with the coffee table.

“I vould never make fun of your attempt to speak my native language.” He kissed Leo, quick and hard. “Yellow blue bus.” He whispered against Leo’s lips.

“Fine.” Leo grumped. “Have it your way. Yellow blue bus.”

Pasha’s eyes shined with all of the love he felt for Leo. “I love you, too.”

 

The New Year’s Resolution Leo Kept…

“I now pronounce you Doctor and husband. You may now kiss your groom.” Jim Kirk beamed. He never thought he’d see the day his cranky CMO would finally marry his navigator.

The surf swirled around Leo and Pavel’s naked ankles as the men moved to kiss each other, matching platinum bands shining bright in the Hawaiian sunshine.

“You finally did it, you kept a resolution.” Pavel’s easy laugh was cut off as Leo kissed his husband.

“This one was easy, I just had to say ‘I do,’ sugar.”

 

<http://learnrussian.rt.com/speak-russian/how-say-love-you-russian>

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, in an earlier fic, Corrie71 promised McChekov by midnight…It is 11:06 EST. Check! Or McChekov, rather. What else you got??
> 
> One of the lines in the second resolution was suggested by the lovely Corrie, but I’ll leave you all to guess which one…here’s a clue, it’s the one with the word SNACK in it. The lovely Corrie was also responsible for Pasha licking the snow off a very grumpy Bones!
> 
> The link is to a YouTube video which teaches you how to say “I love you” in Russian. I fell in love with this little clip!


End file.
